shadow_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Moon
Shadow Moon 'is the home planet for people named Shad'ika and also a home planet for Shadow Clan. There is more then four trillion people living on Shadow Moon. Spheres Atmosphere The over all atmosphere of The Shadow Moon isn't to dangerous, but the stratospshere in it is. When a ship enters the Stratosphere, it can make the ship start burning and start losing the control of it's engines. The phenomenon is rarely studied because of the harsh conditions in the stratosphere. Stratosphere Explenation In 5,000 BBY when the Coldian Empire attacked the Sye'ella System and Shadow Moon it destroyed the atomic reactor near to Electro Atomic Station (EAS) and when it blew up the Stratosphere was touched.Stratosphere was too weak and an hour ago there was an explosion in Stratosphere.While the explosion stopped and flames were still on, the Stratosphere became impassable. Only in 101 BBY, Mandalorian Scouts from Korissa'ika have found the small ''hole where ships can go in safely.In 97 BBY, a ship entered the Stratosphere and it was having clear and straight way to Capital City.The ship wasn't accorded to the Code of Shadow Moon and the pilots didn't know that the Stratosphere was dangerous and they hit an invisible wall of the Stratosphere Troposphere In Troposphere,on Shadow Moon were forming a strange clouds.The Traposphere wasn't so dangerous,but either way there was a hole that allows to enter the city.When the ship is entering the Traposphere he gets contact with the Air Trafic Control Station Tower,and they must tell him:Ask him the authorization code,ask him the landing code,tell him the number of platform where he will land.They are not talking on English when contacting each other,they talk on language called Shadow Moon morse alphabet.The Shadow Moon scientists didnt yet studied Shadow Moon Traposphere as well. Lithosphere The Lithosphere of Shadow Moon is made from Shadow Moon crust and upper mantle.The structure of the lithosphere produce movable area (fold belt) and relatively stable platform.In the Shadow Moon Sea in North the lithosphere is a bit different.Lithosphere beneath the seas has undergone many stages of partial melting in the formation of the marine crust, it is strongly depleted in low-melting trace elements, mainly composed of dunite and harzburgite, thickness of 5-10 km, and the granite layer is completely absent.The Lithosphere of Shadow Moon was studied in 3,999 BBY,in 90 BBY students started to study the Lithosphere in Shadow Moon Archives and also some of them took a trip under water to study more. Hydrosphere Hydrosphere on Shadow Moon occupies 0,25 % of the planet.The average depth of the Shadow Moon North sea is 1,800 meters.There is only one sea on north of Shadow Moon.Some of them swim there, the sea on North is very cold.The Hydrosphere on Shadow Moon is very small. Biosphere Biosphere - the another shell of the Shadow Moon inhabited by living organisms and converted.The Biosphere was formed in 3,656 BBY when the planet was formed.It permeates the entire hydrosphere, lithosphere and upper part of the lower part of the atmosphere, that is inhabited by the ecosphere.It is home to over 4,000,000,000,000 species of plants, animals, fungi and bacteria.Men and also Shad'ika, too, is part of the biosphere.The Biosphere is the most studied sphere in history of Shadow Moon. ''This page includes spelling errors. We'll fix it A.S.A.P. Thank you for your time!' Temperature Category:Sye'lla System Planet